


December 15th - Shopping

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky & Steve finish off their gift shopping at the Christmas Market.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	December 15th - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was supposed to be up yesterday but it's a day late, sorry!

Once they'd detached themselves from the crowd flowing from the Subway, Steve plastered himself to Bucky's side as they made their way over to the Christmas Market, a festive cacophony of noise and smells reaching them as they got closer. 

As soon as they were in the midst of the stalls, Bucky snagged Steve by a belt loop and tugged him over to a steaming hot cocoa stand, both of them groaning gratefully as the warm cups defrosted their fingers. 

"So, who are we buying for?" Steve asked as he blew on his drink, holding it almost up to his chin to feel the steam. 

Bucky pulled their shopping list out of his pocket with a flourish, angling it so that Steve could read it over his shoulder:

  * Sam 
  * Tony & Pepper
  * Peter & May 
  * Bruce
  * Thor, Jane, Darcy
  * Nat
  * Clint
  * Wanda, Vision, Pietro
  * Fury & Maria
  * Scott & Cassie
  * Strange & Wong
  * T'Challa & Shuri
  * Rhodey
  * Happy
  * Carol
  * Sharon



Blowing out a defeated breath, Steve knocked his head into Bucky's shoulders, "but that's so many people! I thought we'd done most of our shopping" he whined. 

Bucky nudged Steve away so he could dispose of their empty cups before wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist in consolation, "we have. We have something for pretty much everyone, today is just for extras." 

"Extras" Steve repeated emotionlessly. 

"Yep" Bucky's grin was sharp, "it'll be fun!"

"You're buying lunch you jerk." 

"Yeah yeah, c'mon punk, I want to find something for Wanda and Pietro's new place."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As they weaved their way through the market, they stopped at almost every stall, often splitting off in different directions before joining back up without a second thought and they were quickly making their way through the list.

Bucky was debating the merits of buying a chopping board with the periodic table on it (for Peter and May, obviously) when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Steve crowing, "Buck! C'mere! Quick!"

When he found his husband through the crowd, he almost stumbled. Steve was standing in front of a stand decked from top to bottom in red, white and blue, and displaying a ridiculous amount of "Uncle Sam" merchandise. 

"Oh my god," the brunet groaned before fumbling for his phone, "don't move Stevie, I  _ have _ to put this on Instagram." 

Steve graciously allowed his photo to be taken before snagging Bucky's wrist to pull him closer, "look!" he pointed at an information card at the front of the stand.

_ "The American icon Uncle Sam is supposedly based on Samuel Wilson, a meat inspector during the War of 1812, originally from Boston, before settling in Troy, NY. The barrels of beef that he supplied the army were stamped “U.S.” to indicate government property. That identification is said to have led to the widespread use of the nickname Uncle Sam for the United States, and a resolution passed by Congress in 1961 recognized Wilson as the namesake of the national symbol." _

With wide, disbelieving eyes and a slack jaw, Bucky looked back at Steve struck silent for a moment before his eyes lit up with delight and a grin split across his face, "Oh this is brilliant" he cackled, taking a photo of the sign before casting a critical eye over the items available for purchase. 

"I can't believe we never knew this before, years of material have gone to waste Stevie! Now, help me find the ugliest things on here." 

Ignoring the stall owner's offended scoff, Steve's grin matched Bucky's as they giggled over the selection, "Sam's going to hate this" he told Bucky gleefully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arms laden with shopping, they eventually collapsed into chairs next to one of the food stalls with a matched set of groans. "Why is shopping so hard?" Bucky grumbled as he stretched out his fingers.

Cracking his neck in turn, Steve shrugged tiredly, "At least we're done now." Before jostling Bucky desperately and demanding, "please tell me we're done".

With an exhausted chuckle, Bucky ran a soothing hand over Steve's hair, "yeah sweetheart, we're done. Now go get us some food before I waste away."

When they'd had their fill of hot dogs and coffee, the pair of super-soldier-husbands slumped in their seats, both of them looking at their pile of shopping before turning to each other, "cab home?" Steve asked hopefully, "cab" Bucky nodded decisively in reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
